


Superfriends

by BrandonJT



Series: AKA Crushed [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Jessica Jones/Luke Cage - Freeform, danny is a dork, jessica has issues, luke is wise, matt is emo, trish wants an interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Jessica gets advice from the other Defenders on how to admit her feelings for Trish.





	Superfriends

She loved Patricia Walker.

Jessica Jones loved no one else in the world. Her family was dead, she only had a few people who would put up with her bullshit (also known as friends), and most of her relationships went to Hell. But the foul-mouthed, alcoholic, deeply troubled private investigator was in love with Trish Walker. A gorgeous, smart, and stable woman who would never love her back.

"Who are you looking at?" Danny asked as he peered at the picture Jessica was staring at, one on her phone of Trish. Jessica and her new "superfriends" were hitching a ride on the subway at the moment.

"None of your business." Jessica spat. The naive Iron Fist backed away and put his hands up to signify surrender.

"You have someone in your life?" Luke asked. He was clearly happy for her, and she so wished that she could say yes.

"It's complicated." the detective explained. He nodded and Matt chuckled to himself, prompting her to glare over at him.

"What's so funny, Devil Boy?" she questioned. The lawyer shook his head, a smile on his face that showed both amusement and sadness.

"I know what it's like to be in a complicated relationship, Jessica." Matt answered, used to her defensive nature by now.

"Does she know about your...abilities?" Luke inquired. The dark haired woman scoffed in reply. If only he knew what Trish had been through.

"Kilgrave touched more people than just us." she muttered. Danny raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the matter at hand.

"Who's Kilgrave?" Danny asked innocently. The three answered him with silence, sitting there awkwardly as their train raced through the underground tunnels.

"I don't know how to tell her." Jessica said, breaking the silence. All of them understood how that felt well.

"You should be truthful with her, Jessica. I didn't do that soon enough." Matt suggested wistfully, looking out the window.

"You're smart, Jones. You'll figure it out." Luke commented. Jessica fought a small smile coming onto her face.

"When I met Colleen, I had to be true to my feelings. You must do the same." Danny spoke up optimistically.

"Shut up, Danny." is all that Jessica said. They all shared a laugh and despite their differences, in that moment, Jessica was glad to have superfriends.

* * *

"The Devil of Hell's Kitchen? Do you think I can get an interview with him?"

Trish was different from everyone else. Jessica didn't know it at first, but after years of overcoming adversity with her, it was clear. She had been through so much, and yet she was still so optimistic. The blonde believed in heroism, in truth, in justice. She had stuck with Jessica in spite of her many flaws, and the detective hated it. Trish was too good for her.

"He has a thing about his identity. He would've liked that Jewel costume." Jessica wryly muttered. The two were sitting in the show host's apartment as Trish playfully punched her best friend in the arm.

"Come on! That costume was great!" Trish pouted. Her enthusiasm brought a smile to the disillusioned woman's face.

"Maybe for a stripper, Trish, not for a crime fighter." she told her. Trish rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It's not my fault you have such bad taste." the blonde teased. Jessica chuckled and sat up, looking the woman she loved in the eyes.

"Hey, Trish..." Jessica began. The serious tone in her voice seemed to intrigue Trish, who raised both of her eyebrows.

"I'll see what I can do about that interview." she continued. Trish grinned and hugged her best friend tightly.

She could tell Trish how she felt another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I've wanted to write a Trishica fic for quite a while, but after rewatching Jessica Jones and watching Defenders for the first time, I felt prepared.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is hopefully the start of a new series. Hope you stick around.


End file.
